


Inestimable

by unsettled



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Fluff and Smut, Fluffuary, Gifts, Jewelry, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Omega Peter Parker, Omega jewelry, POV Tony Stark, Piercings, Practically married, Sassy Peter Parker, Tony is a sap, body jewelry, guiche piercing, naval piercing, spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: Peter, wearing every last piece of his bonding set and not a single other thing is enough to make Tony nearly dizzy with want.(Prompt: Omega jewelry)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 179
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	Inestimable

“God, Peter,” Tony mutters as he walks into the bedroom. “It has been a day, let me tell you, and—”

Peter turns over on the bed, and all of Tony’s words fly right out of his brain. 

He’s wearing his bonding set. 

Tony stares and doesn’t care at all; Peter looks gorgeous in it. All those delicate gold chains and dark red diamonds; maybe it sounds tacky, like Tony can’t help marking Peter with the same colors as his armor. But they suit him. 

Besides, Peter’s wearing more than the armor’s worth. 

Peter turns his head toward Tony when he sits on the bed, the heavy dangling stone of his earring resting against his cheek. His collar slips to the side a little as well, the thick mesh of it glimmering when Peter swallows. He blinks, slow and lazy, as Tony touches him, drags his hand down Peter’s chest to the ring in his nipple, to the stone suspended from it. Piercings are tricky with Peter, but they’ve found ways to adapt. 

And Peter doesn’t mind redoing them very much at all. 

“Don’t you look pretty today,” Tony says, curling his finger under Peter’s hip chain, all the swags and dangles clinking faintly together. Tugs, very lightly, and Peter arches his back, following the pull on the navel ring attached to it. 

“I always look pretty,” Peter says, but he’s grinning, obviously feeling playful. 

“No,” Tony says. “You always look stunning,” he adds before Peter has the chance to pout. “But this, this is pretty.” And it is; there’s something about an omega wearing a set like this that just… hooks right into all those old fantasies, those teenage daydreams about having an omega accept the gift, wear it. Those hours spent pouring over the trendy pieces and what the celebrities were wearing, the debating if it was better to go with popular or unique; with pieces practical enough to wear every day, anywhere, or extravagant, meant for skin and nothing else, maybe even a little kinky. 

Howard had given him a Stark family set for the sort of omega Tony was supposed to find, heavy and old fashioned, but they’d looked bland on Peter. He needs something that catches the eye, something delicate to contrast how he’s built, now. 

A piece or two on Peter is enough to make Tony want to purr; the three—or even a visible four, flashy and exorbitant—Peter tends to wear at events are guaranteed to make Tony keep his hand on Peter’s back the whole time, to have him on Peter the second they’re home. 

The full set? Every single last piece and not a single other thing? 

It makes Tony dizzy. 

Peter reaches up with the hand he’s put the wrist piece on, wide around his arm and barely visible over the back of his hand, dozens of whisper thin chains crossing each other and linking the rings on his middle finger, pinky, and thumb. He’s careful when he tugs Tony’s head down and kisses him, because Tony’s had to repair it twice after getting caught in his hair. He doesn’t mind, but it makes Peter mad.

It’s a perfect match to the one on Peter’s foot, wrapped around his ankle, but that one’s never broken. Never been worn in public either. 

“What’s the occasion?” Tony asks after the kiss. “Did I do something very good?”  _ Has something upset you? _ he wants to ask, but if Peter didn’t put these on for comfort he doesn’t want to bring it up. He doesn’t smell like preheat, just sharp and good and playful.

“Mmm,” Peter says and sits up. “I just felt like it.” Crawls into Tony’s lap and ends up knocking him over, flat on his back with Peter looming over him. “I like to remember how you spoil me sometimes.”

“And,” he adds, breath catching as Tony gets a hand on his cock, “I like the way you react.” 

Tony traces a finger up the length of Peter’s cock, so hard, for who knows how long, kept there by the ring around the base, two fine chains attaching it to the curved barbel through his slit. He barely touches the heavy, teardrop shaped gem dangling from that, and then flicks it, Peter gasping, hips snapping forward. He’s meant to be fucked like this, bred, his cock nothing more than another decoration. 

“I bet you do,” Tony says. “Got me wrapped around your finger, don’t you.”

“Want your fingers, that’s for sure,” Peter says, and Tony grins at him. Slides his hand lower and— 

“Someone was planning ahead,” he says, slowly pulling out the plug as Peter squirms. Tosses it aside without a second look, as pretty as it is; it’s made to match, but it isn’t technically a part of the set. 

“Tony,” Peter whines, “Tony, please— oh, fuck, yes,” as Tony presses his fingers into Peter, already open and ready for his cock. Moans, shuddering, when Tony hooks his thumb in the ring between Peter’s legs, behind his balls, and ends up tugging on it with every thrust of his fingers. There’s already precome dripping down his cock piercing, marring the shine of it and sticking to the chains; Tony urges Peter up, keeping at him until he’s right over Tony’s mouth, until Tony can lean up and lick it off. 

Peter might have kept himself ready for Tony to fuck him, but that doesn’t mean Tony’s not going to make him wait. Doesn’t mean he’s not going to take his time and enjoy every inch of Peter wrapped up in his gifts, made with his own hands, offered and accepted. 

Accepted and cherished, just like everything else Tony’s ever given him. Everything, even the less visible things. 

Everything, even Tony himself. 


End file.
